Shaman Blog
by jimmy is a silly goose
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! The fatal battle aganst Millas continues, pitting Akari Mitsune and an injured Korin aganst the might of the ArchDraco Ares.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, I am the Shaman King bitch! I kid, but although I don't own Yoh or the others I do own My charicters. (Yeah! What now?) 

Author's note:I feel the naration style I used is the best kind to use for this type of story. It's the first time I did a story like this but I think it's pretty darn good so please read the whole thing before you judge. Ok I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy!-Nigiri (Oh yeah, just so you know the name at the begining signifies who's narrating)

Shaman-Blog Ch:1

By: Nigiri

(Korin) I was screwed, and not the good kind that usily involves an innocent cheerleader and a couple shots of tequila. I was faced with an Impossible decision while death loomed over me in the form of a Giant Dragon Spirit. Okay, before you all start asking "What's with this crazy cracker?" Let me back up a few hours. It all started that morning. I was at home eating brekfast with my family, when the phone rang. "It was for Korin!" Yelled Lee (My little brother). "Why didn't you pick up?" I walked over to the answering macine and pressed play message. "_Hey Korin, this is Alice. I was wondering if we where still spending the day together. If so, I'll see you at the Arcade. Bye_!"

Alice is my shaman partner and fwb ( if i'm lucky). She's a necromencer and a damn good one. I happen to be a shaman, ya'know spirit channler, stand user, etc, etc. I've known Alice about two years and that's long enough to know that when she said "meet me at the arcade" she meant "meet me at the cemitery." "It was that creepy goth-chick agian! why dosn't she find some new friends!" Complained Lee, ever since he was eight and Alice resurected his dead pet hampster and made it chase him around the house, he hadn't been her biggest fan.

"Ready to go Jacal?" I said. Jacal is my guardian ghost, he used to guard temples of anubus. I met him when visiting egypt with my uncle. It was my thirteenth birthday my "loving" uncle left me in the main chamber of one of the great pyramids for two hours as a joke, so while I was standing thare panniking I noticed a him. I didn't know that he was a spirit I was just happy that I wasn't alone. "_I am Jacal the gaurdian of this room_." Is what he said. "_I'm amazed you can see and hear me_" I was a bit freaked by the talking dog. "_I am a spiritand the fact that you can see me proves that you are a very special boy_" He told me.

"_The Pharoh told me to gaurd his sacred treasure until I met someone that could see me in my true form as you do_." He walked over to me. "_You are my true master now_." we left the temple later that day and my uncle was overjoyed that I had a ghost now just like him. My reminesince was halted by my brother's frightened yells.

"Mom! He has that invisable dog in here!" Cried my brother. You know for a ten year old boy he sure wines a lot. "He's not invisable! you can see him just as well as I!" I yelled. "No! I can't! I'm not a freak like you!" He ran up the stairs and slamed the door. "Well I'm outy." I said more than a little irritated. As I walked out the door I heard my mom wisper to my dad "I do wish he'd find better friends." My parents hadn't been as down with me becoming a shaman as my uncle was. According to them I was wasting my time and talent on "pagan nonsense".

I was on my way to "Moss hill" cemitary when I heared muffled yells and then: "After her!" a small slight figure dashed from the nearby bushes followed by a girl with long flowing silver hair (that although it was proabily dyed, looked natural). She wore black pants and a red button up shirt. She had somthing on her back that looked a lot like a rifle with runes carved into it. She was strikingly beautiful. Just then something slamed into my head causing me to fall over face first.

I felt like I had been drained of all power and my head hurt really bad. I laid thare untill I was approached by a tall guy in a tux he was carrying one of those rifle things. "Who are you boy?" He demanded. "None of your buisness jerk!" I said trying to sound confedent. "Know what this is?" He waved the wierd rifle thingy above me. "This is a Soul Sniper. If I had put enough power into it you'd be dead." He seethed. "You commoners are all the same." I'd had enough of him, "Jacal! Take him out!" I called. I threw my Rune Of Anubus into the air and Jacal caught it in his teeth (because it's a spirit artifact spirits can touch it). Thare was a flash and suddenly the tux-guy let out a pained cry and crumpled over.

Standing over by the clearing was that girl agian. She had her Soul Sniper pointed at the fallen guy. "You alright?" she said. "Fine." I replied. "I had things under control." I said getting up. Jacal was in glowing, solid form and standing beside me (On four legs of corse). "Oh." she said "So you're a shaman too?" Cool, so this chick was a shaman, I thought. "Akari Mitsune at your service." she said walking over to us. "Korin Talor at your's." I replied trying to sound inellagent (something that I usily felled misirably at). Suddenly something appeared beside her. It looked small and frail but humanoid with long black locks of hair. "Korin this is Minoa, my Spirit ally." She pointed to the pixeish creature who began dancing around singing:

_Thare once was a shaman named Korin_

_who many thought him to be borin'_

_To prove them all wrong_

_he danced round a thong_

_and that sent his reputation a sorin' _

He cackled evily and finally stopped dancing. "Ummm..." I said a a loss for words. "Well we've got to go." she said. "We've got buisness to take care of." They started to walk away but I stopped them. "Wait!" I called. "What Is it?" She turned around. "Why are those guys after you?" I waited for her response. "It's nothing really. I'll be fine." And she and that dirty little fairy where gone. That was strange, why whould a bunch of mafia esque guys with Soul Snipers be after a teenage looking girl? I remembered the tux guy was still laying around near me so I decided to jet. I disengaged Jacal's over soul and continued on to the cematary.

When I got thare I was greeted by a small blond girl in a short black dress and fishnet stokings. "You're late" she said. "Sorry Alice, but I ran into some trouble." I said. "What happend?" She inquired, a touch of worry creeping into her voice . I told her about the Tux guy, the soul snipers and the strange girl. "Wow..." She said when I had finished. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Much better now." I answered. "So what are we doing today? I know, are we summoning spirits by kissing again? Mabye it'll work this time." Funny story you'll love it. About a month ago Alice had read in some book, that you could summon spirits by making out, so she asked me to help her out. the concept was bull, but at least I got some fun out of it ( I pimp all)

"Do you like kissing me that much?" she said staring at me. I had to come up with a great reply for this, I had to be smooth. "You're good at it." I said. Great job dumbass, but suprisingly she laughed. "Thanks." she pulled me close to her and before I knew it her mouth was on mine. She kissed me lightly on the lips before sliping her tounge in. It was fun, more than fun, the most fun I'd had all day. She pined me aganst a nearby tombstone and pressed aganst me. Jacal looked at the ground in embarassment. So he said to Minoa. Sup? . My fun time was interupted by an explosion, the tombstone beside us shattered (ha ha you expected a lemon huh?) and an anger filled voice said: "Where's the girl!"

Great, tux-guy was back and it seemed as if he had brought some friends. "Can't you see I busy?" I yelled. "We don't care. Our only concern is finding the girl." They moved tward us with their soul snipers pointed at me. What where these guys? Rapists of something? "Back off." Said Alice. No sooner had she said that than The ground behind them burst open and they where seized by Alice's giant zombie, Berzerker. "What the-!" Gasped the one Tux-guy lucky enough to not be dangleing twelve feet in the air.His two partners where thrown across the cemetary into a big grave where they, paralized with fear couldn't move.

The remaining tux-guy pulled out a cell phone and stammered "Hello it's me I-" Thare was a flash and the cell phone was no more. "Can't let him summon reinforcements." It was that girl again, Akari. "I told you not to worry about it." She said, walkng tward the tux-guy. "I didn't do anything. They came at us." I Said. "Oh I see..." Said Akari. "What's wrong? Can't contact your friends to come chase me some more?" She asked in mock-concern, pointing the soul sniper at his chest. "Having Fun?" We all whirled around and saw three figures standing thare in cloaks. The two on the side where tallish but the one in the middle was very short. "Oh Kari, always the gental one." Taunted the short one.

"Who the hell are you?" I didn't care about being rude. "I" he stepped foward. "Am the last thing you'll ever see." He took off his cloak. He had pale skin long black hair that reached to his calfs. He wore a long black trench coat and spikey boots. "Lord Millas wait. Let us handle them." Said one of the taller ones. "Alright then Lao, go ahead." Said Millas. "As for you Akari I think it's time for a little family reunion." He barely got the sentence out of his mouth when Akari pulled out her soul sniper and fired.

The blasts caught Millas in the chest sending him flying backwards. "Lord Millas!" Cried the cloak guy referred to as Lao and he threw off his cloak and ran to his fallen master. Lao was chubby and balding, clad in green robes. "Oh no you don't!" Kari Shot another blast narrowly missing Lao but hitting the remaining cloak guy who fell over buning. This girl was amazing. "Hahahahaha!" Evil laughter filled the Cematary standing unharmed ten feet away was Millas. "Yes... I thought you whould try something like that. Luckily enough for me I had a shild up." He looked over at hid fallen companion. "Stop playing around Hu" He laughed.

The one called Hu was the tallest one yet. he wore a purple tux and a top hat. "Sorry master." He said bowing low. "Please allow Lao and myself to handle these two brats." Hey! who was he calling a brat! "As you like Hu. Meanwile I'll handle the wench." Said Millas. "Ready sister?" He said wow... they seemed to be related. "No problem." Retorted Kari. A giant bird suddenly swooped down and grabbed Kari in it's claws, while Millas calmly climbed on the bird's back. They where soon out of sight, leaving Alice and I to deal with our remaining problems.

"Ready to die?" Said Lao. What's up with bad guys? Why do they always have to be so archaic and final? "Only one dying is you." Seethed Alice. "Insolent wench." Said Lao and an instant later, we where both surrounded by evil-looking imps. Their emerald green fur sparkled sinisterly and their yellow eye radiated blood-lust. "These" Anounced Lao. "Are my Imp solders. They are about half the strength of a grown man which I'll admit isn't much, but with this many it greatly tips the scale of power. They'll just keep coming, Just like the chinise!" He gave another evil laugh. "Kill them!" The Imps lept at us.

I dodged to the side but Alice stood firm. The ground in front of her exploaded and her zombie bodyguard Bezerker was standing in front of her, mace in hand. "Don't worry Korin, I'll handle the imps." She said. Feeling brave, one of the imps attacked. Berzerker swung his mace catching it in the face. The unfortunate imp fell to the ground and disappeared in a wisp of green light. "Berzerker Kill!" Alice comanded Berzerker, who charged the poor imps.

"She's not bad." Said Hu. "What are you standing around for? Let's go." He then did something that defied every psyical law I knew of, he reached into his mouth and pulled out a sword. I know wierd right? "Die brat!" He pointed his sword at me. "Korin!" Yelled Alice. "Here!" She threw something to me and I caught it. It was a glove, but no ordinary gove. This one had teeth running along the inside. "You know what to do!" She called. she was right I'd used this kind of thing before, so did know what to do. "Jacal! Possesmy glove!" Possesmy glove, kinda like pimp my ride... I know it sounds lame but it was the only thing I could think of at the time. My hand grew warm and soon it was replaced by the head and jaws of Jacal.

"Not bad kid." Hu swung at me, catching me in the arm. I cringed in pain but luckily It just nicked me. "Next time get more flesh!" I hissed and slashed at him. He blocked it with his sword, big mistake I griped the sword as hard as I could and soon I heard a crack. The sword shattered but Hu kicked me away and puked up another sword. "Like my skill?" He stabbed at me agian but I was ready. I slapped it from his grasp and tackled into him. It seemed to knock the wind out of him, but he recoverd fast. The next thing I knew thare was a knife in my back. I fought back the urge to cry "Et tu Brute?" and settled for crying out in pain and suprise.It hurt like a bitch, I sank to the ground gasping for air.

"What's wrong? Didn't you know swords arn't the only things I can use?" I had to think straight. I had one more chance and I had to catch him off guard for it to work. "H-how do you do that?" I asked trying to sound more hurt than I was. I was on my knees in front of a tall pale guy in a suit, why does that sound so dirty? "I have spirit body." He began. "After years of sorcerer training I've undergone certan magical changes one of them is to become a walking armory." Obviously he enjoyed braging on himself. "Even so I have to end this." He finished, reaching into his mouth once more. This was my chance, as he pulled the third sword from his mouth I lept on him, knocking him of his feet. I had my knees on his chest as I shoved the sword back down his throat. "Eat it! Eat it fucker!" I yelled. A pained expression on his face and his blood flowing freely from his mouth.

He finally stopped moving but he was still breathing. Wierd... I guess that spirit body thing gave him extra endurance which was cool, after all I didn't want his blood on my hands.. I winced in pain as I pulled the knife from my back, lucky fo me it wasn't too deep. A pair of petie arms sudddenly wraped around me. "Whoa... You messed him up." Alice was behind me hugging me around the sholders. "Strangely enough he's still alive. What happened to your guy?" I asked trying not to blush to much. "He had a mana melt down. Berzerker was destrying his imps faster than he could summon them and he suddenly just kneeled over." She said.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." She reached her hand under my hoodie and shirt and started rubbing the stab wound the knife had made. "Alice what the f-" I protested, but Alice shushed me by sticking her other hand to my mouth and slipping a finger in. "Shhhh... It won't hurt much longer." she said. Sure enough, a few seconds later all the pain ceased.

"Ow did oo do dat?" I asked with one of her fingers still in my mouth. "That's my little secret... Now suck." She comanded, so I obeyd. I sucked her finger and as I did so she softly carresed my face and covered it with kisses. "Get a room you two." It was that Millas kid. He was back and angry-looking with blood running down his mouth. "Rough day?" Taunted Alice, biting my neck affectinately. "That's none of your buisness!" Millas yelled indignatly.

As Millas moved tward us, his green garbed flunkie stirred. "M-master... I'm sorry! This girl just took me by suprise! Give me another chance please!" He pleaded groveling patheticly at his master's feet. Millas just looked coldly at him and said: "Charlotte, dinnertime." As soon as he said this the giant gold bird swooped down and moved in on the helpless Lao. "Like her?" Said Millas indicating the giant bird whose talons where about to have a

hay day with poor Lao. "She's a baby roc I stole her right from under her mother's nose." A baby huh? I'd love to see an adult. "Since she's only a baby she can't swollow her prey whole, oh no, no, no." He continued, as "Charlotte" dug her talons into a screaming Lao's back. "She has to rip her meal to peaces. Very tiny, screaming peaces." He finished.

"M-master please!" Screamed Lao as the blood thirsty roc raked his back with her talons. "I loyaly served your father for twenty five years!" He shriked looking to Milas for mercy but found none. Charlotte hade taken a small bite out of Lao causing him to spasm and shriek out in pain. "And soon you will be with him." said Millas emotionlessly. I watched in horrer for the next eight minuites as Lao was ripped limb from limb alive and screaming in a fountion of blood.

"Oh-oh god noooo! Aargh!" He cried as his arm was ripped off sending blood splattering everywhere. I wanted to turn away to cover my eyes and go retch some where, but I didn't want to wuss out in front of Alice like that. Besides this Millas guy whould be less inclined to take me seriously if I ran away puking. An excrutiating five minuits later, Lao had finally stopped twiching.

"Adorible isn't she?" He smirked petting Charlotte affectinatly. "Dude." I said trying not to let my voice shake. "You are one sick kid!" He instantly started laughing his head off. "Think so? Anyway, I'm suprised that you where able to beat Hu. I mean Lao, I expected but after facing my first class sorcerer Hu..." Thare was disbelief in his voice but no trace of fear. "I'd like to face you myself." Said Millas pulling out a dagger.

I was about to get up but Alice held on tight. "It's alright. Berzerker will make short work of him." She said. "You think so, Necromencer?" He said calmly. "Sure do. Berzerker kill!" Berzerker charged directly at Millas yelling something in norwegion. "And don't try to use your little bird to save you she'll just get kiled." Said Alice "When your right, your right" Was his retort, and using the knife he made a large gash across his fore arm. A lesser man whould have cried out in pain but all he did was laugh maniacly. Some strange sbstance was comeing from his cut other than blood. As Berzerker swung his mace at Millas he was stopped by an unseen force and sent flying backwards.

At first I found myself wondring what the hell had just happened but one look back at Alice's horified and unbeleaving expresion it all became painfully clear. Standing directly behind Millas was a thirty foot dragon. It was red with a gold face mask and claws that looked like they could rip through steel. I must admit, I was a little intemidated (Nah! you think?). What I was worried about most was Alice. for the first time I could remember in a long time, all the confadence was drained from her beautiful green eyes all I saw thare now was fear.

"This is Ares." He said Indicating the giant dragon behind him. "He's an arch draco spirit and my personal spirit partner. He stays inside me untill he can find an opening out even the smallest papercut will do. Ares kill!" He comanded obviously mocking Alice. "No!" She cried as Ares lashed out with it's claws and sliced Berzerker in half. Alice cringed hard. "You basterd!" hissed Alice."Yes well... Why don't you get of your lazy bum and fight me yourself, Alice." Replied Millas, smirking. "With your reputation, it'd be an honer. In fact someone with your skill level shouldn't waist their time with weaklings like _him_."

Suddenly Ares appeared directly in front of me glaring in all his dragony glory. "Do it." Comanded Millas. Before I could even move, Ares kicked out with his giant foot catching me in the chest. I could almost feel my ribs rattle aganst the blow, as I was sent reeling into the nearest headstone. "Korin!" Shriked Alice. Ares appeared in front of her and slaped her down. if it was at all possible for a dagon to pimp-slap anyone, that's what he did. "Teleportation." Chuckled Millas. "Ares' best ability. He can teleport anywhere, anytime he wans to. If you're not carful he might sneak up on you."

I couldn't move, I was in too much pain to even breathe. "A-Alice I'm sorry." I stammered. I felt like I was being stomped in the chest by a bunch of football players. "Well now that your friend is done I'll have a little fun with your." Ares Moved tward Alice. "Alice run!" I Yelled. I wasn't going to let anyone suffer because of me, especialy Alice. Ares let out a scream and positioned his foot right above Alice, who was too stuned to move. At that moment I had a choice to make. If I stayed put Alice whould die If I tried to help I'd probaly die. Oh well Alice wasn't going to die because of me being a coward so I had to act now. I had one chance and I didn't plan on waisting it.- Chapter end.

So... how did you like it? Was it pimped out? Did it rock your socks off? Anyway If you have any suggestions please let me know in your rewiews. give me lots of reviews plz! Well Ch 2 should be ready soon so untill then-Peace:o) :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and if I did Hao and the X-laws whould be attacked by monkeys... a lot

The second chapter of Shaman Blog is finally here Waits for applause ... anyway I hope you enjoy and send lots of reviews-Nigiri

Shaman Blog Ch 2 by:Nigiri

(Korin) I had one chance, and one chance only. I forced myself to my feet, ignoring the pain and slowly moved twards where Alice was lying. "Hmmm... you're still standing are you? Quite persistant... but it won't save you. Ares kill him!" Comanded Millas. Just what I was hoping he whould do. Ares disappeared from over Alice and appeared in front of me, ready to strike the final blow. Too bad for him it whouldn't be so easy. "Now Jacal." I said and suddenly a solified Jacal leaped out of nowhere and bit into Ares' throat.

The great arch-dragon let out a pained roar and tried to fling off his attacker. Just as I thought, it seemed that the great Ares couldn't teleport while touching another spirit. The only downside to my plan was that Millas was still up and moving. "Not bad, for a weakling. Charlotte!" He yelled. Oh fuck... I knew what that meant, it meant "run" so I did. I ran for Alice as Quickly as my legs whould carry me. As I heared that kookey bird's war cries, images of Lao's last minuites flashed through my mind urging me onward.

I was running for my life, if that bird caught me I whould be food, and I'm not really the type to want to die like that. I was almost thare, when giant talons grabbed me by the sholders. I knew whose they where but that didn't make it any easier to accept. I was lifted of the ground by the merceyless grip of the roc. It carried me about 20ft in the air before I heared Millas's voice. "Hahaha! I can't beleave you got this far, to think that my Ares whould be held up by a puppy." As he said this Charlotte dug her talons into my sholders.

He was trying to brake my spirit controll. As long as I held on, Jacal whould remain solid and Ares couldn't teleport, if I lost concentration we where all doomed. (Reassureing huh?)

"Stop playing with your food, Charlotte." Sneered Millas. I was out of options, if I stayed where I was I was dead. If I escaped from the roc's grasp I'd fall, and then I'd be dead. "Charlotte! What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Cried Millas. "She's not going to kill him, because if she does I'll kill her."

It was that Akari chick. She had a cut along the side of her beautiful face and her mouth was bleeding. She was holding a Soul Sniper, but this one was diffrent It looked wooden with black and silver ribbons wraped around it. "See that you don't run away again." Spat Millas. "I didn't run away. I just had to get my weapon." She replied. Charlotte droped me to the ground and flew back to her master. I was saved from impact by that wierd fairy guy. "_Alas... if you had fallan you whold be deeply impressed by the impact_." He laughed as he set me down gently on the ground.

"So, Kari you plan to defeat me this time." Taunted Millas. "No" She replied. "I plan to kill you." I was about to brake spirit controll when Akari stopped me. "No Keep it! If you stop now you'll be useless and out of energy." She said. I did't know what was better, Being out of mana and tired or expending my very existance and eventually passing out. "Trust me, It'll be worth it." Promised Kari as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "Awww how touching, making new friends like that. Too bad you're both going to die." He laughed.

"Korin!" Akari said. "Maintain your hold on the dragon for as long as you can! Without the dragon he's not as powerful." She said. "Keyword being as powerful. I'm still enough to kill both of you without breaking a sweat." Sneered Millas, extracting a large disk, roughly larger than a frisbee. I didn't see what the big deal was but Akari looked tence. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You must be prepaired for anything when fighting this guy." She answered.

"That's right." Said Millas. "I've possesed this disc-blade with several hundred Shikigami spirits so it'll ever miss the target." I was having a hard time deciding if he was an evil dark lord like he said, or a salesman for demonic artifacts and creatures. "Minoa, protect the girl." Comanded Kari, indicating the unconcious Alice. "Korin.." She continued. "Stay behind me and keep spirit control." This seemed to greatly humer Millas. "Making plans?" He said releasing the disk.

The big silver disk wizzed though the air moving in on us but Akari shot it with her Soul Sniper. The one she had now seemed way more powerful than the one she had before. "Great shot Akari!" I said. "Is that all you've got?" She asked. "Nope. You should have listened more intently. I said I posessd it with a several hundred shikigami..." As he finished, the remaining shards stirred. "Oh fuck..." Swore Akari. The shards flew at us at top speed. Akari blasted them but that only managed to make more. "My Sniper's jammed!" She cried.

The next few seconds where a blur of flying metal one caught me in the arm and it hurt, but not enough to do any real damage. The endless hail of metal shards finally subsided. "Hmph... Should have made the sealing charm more prevelent." Complained Millas. I was basicly unscathed exept my arm which by now was bleeding freely. "Kari?" I asked. Kari had fallan to her knees, and I saw at once why she had insisted that I stayed behind her.

Akari had taken most of the punishment the shards had caused. Her arms,legs, and stomoch where all bleeding, the color of her blood mixed almost inconspicuious with the crimson of her shirt. "Korin." She said weakly. "I'm sorry. I thought I could stop him... I was so worried about defeating him... I didn't think..." She collapsed backwards into my arms as I stooped down to catch her. Minoa appeared beside her with a look of upmost concern on his face. "Kari you need to get to a doctor." I said. "No, you need to take your friend and get out of here." She replied.

"How touching. Worring about your little friend like that." Laughed Millas. I couldn't take anymore, two people had gotten hurt helping me. First Alice and now Kari. I'd also had enough of that Millas creep, all he did was summon demonic creatures and talk smack. "Alright jerk! Time to die!" I yelled and charged at him with my fists bared. He was going to get it right in his face. "Ha! What do you plan to do?" He asked. "I going to bash your head in!" I stopped infront of him and hit him with a hard left hook, sending him to the ground. He obviously hadn't expected a frontal psyical attack.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." He growled, I guess he wasn't used to being hit. "Thares more where that came from!" I was ready to finish him off when, Jacal was sent flying over my head. "Oh..." I began but before I could get another word out a very pissed-looking Ares appreared right before me. "So, was it worth it?" Questioned Millas, as he got to his feet. "I was just going to kill you but now were going to take you apart peice by peice." He climbed onto Ares' back. "Ares... make him suffer." Said Millas.

I was right back where I was before, screwed, with a dragon towering over me. Jacal jumped to my side, it was strange but good that I still had spirit controll, I knew I had to do somthing so without thinking I focused all my mana into one point. The Jacal over-soul grew in size untill it bordered on Ares' hight. "Giant Spirit control? You're full of suprises arn't you?" Said Millas. Prepare yourself Said Jacal and he tackled into into Ares.

Ares disappeared into a wisp of smoke and solified behind us, and lashing out with his claws he caught me in the side. We were sent flying across the field. Jacal landed on his feet, I on the other hand hit the ground with bone shattering force. I was losing power fast and Millas was prepairing his dragon for one last assault I could tell from the arua I was getting from him. The next attack whould be the last. "Die!" Roared Millas, but nothing happened.

"W-what's happening?" He demanded. His answer was at the foot of his dragon. Minoa was holding onto Ares' leg. That was right, Ares couldn't telepport while touching another spirit. "_Korin! Now's your chance_!" Yelled Minoa. "_Korin_." Said Jacal. "_Once more and we'll be done with him_". I didn't know how I was to do that, I was lying in a puddle of my own blood and the effort to get up seemed to take up the rest of my strenth, but being a wuss never solved anything so, I didn't intend to do it now.

"Alright" I said climbing onto the enlarged Jacal's back. "I'm ready Jacal!" We ran at Ares and Millas who charged back us. This was it, the attack that whould decide the fight. Ares shot a burst of fire at us, but Jacal shrugged it off, he was a dog with a mission. As we charged the fang glove Alice gave me started glowing. As the two giant over souls colided, somthing told me to use the glove. I clenched with all my might This action usualy caused even the toughest metel to shatter but in this case it caused an explosion that caused both over spirit controls to break.

Both over souls vanished leaving Millas and I suspend in the air, so I chose to use this moment to attack. "Take this!" I cried as I hit him full force in the face. I put all of my remaining energy into the blow which seemed to have really hurt him. The suspension didn't last long as I was sent hurling into the ground. I didn't try to move, I didn't want to. The only thing that kept me from passing out was the sudden wave of pain that hit me. "Wretch!" Came a voice from above.

Millas stood over me with a sword pointed at my chest. Oh great, so he wasn't quite finished yet. "Not bad, especially the double-medium you preformed at the end. If you had time to get better you might have had a chance." He was weakened but not by much. Thare was a big bruse along the side of his face from where I'd hit him both times. "Prepare to die!" He snarled. Millas raised the blade for the final blow but never had the chance to strike.

Thare was a flash and the next thing I knew, Millas was on his back cluching his leg. "Arrrgh! You wench!" He yelled in pain. Standing not six feet away was Akari. "Baka." She said. "Just because I'm down dosn't mean I'm dead." She walked over to me. "Are you alright Korin?" She Asked. "F-fine" I lied. The last thing I wanted was her dropping her guard because of me. "You did well." She said. "But now it's time to let me finish this." She pointed the Soul sniper at his head. "The last shot only broke your leg but this one..." She trailed off.

I knew what she was planning, she was going to kill him. Not that he didn't deserve it of corse but thare was no reason to become a murderer. "K-kari" I stammered. "He's had enough. Let it go." I said. "No!" She yelled. "This ends now!" I could understand her anger. In the little while I've had the misfortune of knowing Millas, he's caused nothing but grief and hate, so imagine what he did to Kari who obviously, knew him longer. "My uncle always says no one deserves to die. Not even this peice of crap." I finished. Akari was too nice a girl to become a murderer. "I..." She began but was cut off by an explosion of mana at her feet that sent her sprawling.

"Lord Millas!" It was that "Hu" guy. How did he survive getting a sword shoved down his throat? He picked up his fallan master who turned to me overflowing with malevalance. "This isn't over... When we meet again in the second round you're dead!" They were then carried off by Charlotte. "I was so close." Said Kari getting to her feet. "I could have taken him out right then, but you stoped me." I expected her to attack me so what she did next didn't suprised me that much: She slaped me across the face.

"I hope you're happy!" She snarled her voice ringing with anger. "I could have taken right then and there! But now he gets to go home all safe and sound so that he can come back and hunt me some more!" She looked as if she would slap me again but held back and simply said, "You coward. You can't stand to see someone die can you? Not even someone that almost killed you and apparently the only girl that'll give you the time of day." That hurt. Sure I was kind of weak at times but cowardly? I think charging at a giant dragon negates all talk of me being "cowardly".

"Look," I said, holding back my indignance. "I'm sorry for holding you up and all, but if you had killed him you'd be a murderer. You're- well I thought you were two nice to murder, and despite your current bitchey-ness I can tell you've never killed anyone." I finished looking directly into her fierrice grey eyes. "That may be so, but the point is, I could of stopped his madness right then and there." She slouched aganst a headstone and sighed irritatedly. "Why are we even fighting? We just overcame dangerious odds and got away with no casualties or serious injury."

When she's right she's right, so I changed the subject, "So, do those tux guys work for Millas?" I asked. "No, their from a toataly diffrent team. They stole my grandpa's invention the Soul Sniper, but as you have no doubt seen, their's are no were as powerful as a corectly made one." She said indicating the rifle that was leaned aganst her. "Did your grandpa make it?" I asked. "No, I did." Was her reply, "He's givin up the weapon making inustry for now." She added.

"Well I'm going now, try not to chicken out and leave your friend here." She said and with a faint scoff, walked away with that fairy in her wake. I was unsure how to feel, I guess she was right about me being in her way, but my uncle had always said: "no one deserves to die exept hittler who didn't quite get what he deserved" I winced as I lifted myself from the soft ground, (it seemed that I had cracked a few ribs during the fight) and slowly made my way over to Alice.

As I got closer she stirred, "K-Korin..." She moaned. "It's okay, I here." I replied, placing my hand on her's and with all of my remaining power I summoned Jacal, hoisted Alice onto his back and lead them out of the destroyed cemitary.

(Jing) Thare was soon gossip all around the hospitle about a strange boy with long curly brown hair. It was said that had arived with a girl and a rather large arabic esqus dog asking for help. Ever since the girl was taken in he had refused to leave her side even at the request of the doctors. There was also gossip of a diffrent kind around the local shaman, about a boy who stood aganst the might of an Arch Draco spirit, and I wondered if the two incedents were related. It was time for me to find out.

"This one, Dr. Mitsune," Said a nurse indicating the last door on the right. "Room 24B. He's right through this door." She said with a bow and left on the spot. I opened the door and walked in. There laying in the hospitle bed was an unconcious girl, and kneeling next to her was a boy. He had, long and curly brown hair that went past his chin. He wore a black hooded jacket, muddy blue jeans and shoes that looked about three years old. Upon his face thare was not only pain but guilt as well.

"Hello," I said plesently, "I am Dr. Jing and I will be asking some questions about your friend thare. But first could I get your name?" "Korin." Was his reply. "Okay Korin, tell me what happened." I instructed. "We just ran into a little trouble, just a little fight that's all." He said evasively. "That so, well then you won't mind sharing with me the details will you?" I persisted. "Fine, but you won't belive me." He sighed glaring in my direction. "We got attacked by an angry dragon spirit."

That sure made things a lot simpler for me. "So it was you." Was all I said. "What?" He asked, I had aroused his curiosity. "You'd be suprised how fast information travles in the shaman world." I answered beaming. "So, you're..." He began. "A shaman." I finished for him.

(Korin) I guessed it couldn't hurt, seeing as he was also a shaman. "Alright," I said, "but first, will Alice be okay?" I asked hopefully. "Just a minor concusion she'll be up in no time at all." He said warmly. This guy seemed really nice for an old shaman, most oldey shamans were compleate pricks but this guy was nothing like them. "Well," I said finally. "what do you want to know?"

The interview went on for about an hour he asked for battle details, and when I got to the part about Akari, he got pretty unconfortable. When I'd finished he simply noded sadly. "Yes, she can get like that at times." He said solomly. "Who?" I asked unable to withold my curiosity or keep my big mouth shut. "Kari." He said, "She's my grandaughter." Suddenly everything became perfectly clear. "You're the one who invented the Soul Sniper." I said. "Yes, but no longer." He answered.

"I prefer saving life as opposed to creating things that will destroy it." I guess I could understand that, seeing as those things were quite nasty. "I can respect that." Was all I said. "Glad to hear at least someoe does, well it's time to take your leave." He said. "No, I'm not leaving Alice." I protested but he wouldn't hear of it. "Your parents must be worried sick." He said firmly.

"That'd be a first." I said darkly but I knew when I'd lost, so taking one more glance at Alice I left. I barly had the energy or the will to walk home and that decreased still when I got thare. I'd been gone for several hours so I was sure that they'd be quick to point fingers at me, which is exactly what happened. I'd bearly gotten through the door when I was greeted by my mother's horefied gasps.

"What happened to you?" She demanded, looking me over. "Why are you so beat up looking?" I'd forgotten to check my apperance from what I could tell, my once clean clothes were now worn and ripped, my sholder, side and face, were bleeding and to top it all off I had a big bruse from were Kari had slapped me. "I just ran into some trouble." I said. trying to dodge the subject. "A little trouble?" She shriked,"Luke!" she called to my dad.

When my dad arived he did a double take. "Korin?" He asked, looking worried. Lee however seemed humored by the whole thing, "Korin..." Said Lee, "Who did you piss off?" "Language young man!" Scolded our mom, "now tell me what kind of trouble can cause injurys like that! I bet it was that Alice's fault, I never trusted..." Mom went on and on about how hanging around people like Alice was going to make me go wrong one day untill I couldn't put up with it any longer.

"Look," I said trying to sound as respectful as possible. "I trust Alice with my life and I'd rather you don't rag on her around me." I finished. "Fine." She said and stormed away into the kitchen muttering firecely. "Aw look," Taunted Lee. "You ditched mom for that wicked bitch of yours." I wasn't far from slapping him one across the face but thought better of it. "I'm going to sleep." I said and without another word I retreated into my bedroom.

If I got any sleep it didn't do much good because when I awoke I felt as drained as I was earlier, I guess that mana is harder to replenish than regular energy.Aftera much needed shower I returned to bed.I layed there trying to go back to sleep untill I heared a faint knock on the door. "Come in." I muttered. What I saw next greatly raised my spirits, an extreamly prettygirl about my age with long blond hair stepped into my room. "Alice, you got out early?" I asked.

"Early?" She replied, "I got out yesterday." I was confused. "Yesterday?" I repeated. "Yes, you've been asleep for about two days." She replied. "How ya feel?" That came as a big shock it felt as if I hadn't slept at all. "I've been better." I answered truthfully. "Well," She said sitting beside me on my bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." She said with sadness creeping into her voice. "It's cool, if i'd been pimp slapped by a dragon I'm sure I wouldn't be of much help either." I answered.

She suddenly seized me by the sholders and drew me into a kiss that almost knocked me flat. Thares nothing like a good make out session after being passed out for two days. The door suddenly creaked open and my mom steped in with a look of horor. "Hi mom," I said quickly braking away. "Korin," She said trying to hide her mortification at the scene. "Your uncle's here." -End of ch 2

So you likes? If so let me know! (Ooooh I rymed! I pimp all!) If you have any sugestions send them in with your rewiews. Peace-Nigiri


End file.
